You know your addicted to bleach when
by MedievalAnt
Summary: Do you always talk, read, watch or anything else obsessively about Bleach? Here is a little guide to see how addicted you truly are.
1. Bleach addicted symptoms

Well some people are curious about there mental state. I was really bored when I wrote this in about two hours with the help of two friends. But then again who isn't addicted?

**Your addicted to Bleach**

1. You look at Bleach hentai.

2. You hear an explosion & say there's a hollow outside to the police

3. You dye your hair orange look in the morning and say "Ohayo, Ichigo!'

4. You call strawberries Kurosaki

5. You stay up 24 hours a day and refresh the page just to see if there is more fanfiction.

6. Break out into random song and its from the ot/et

7. You stay up every night on Saturdays to watch the 2nd showing of Bleach on Adult Swim.

8. When you're trying to get to sleep, you're thinking about what you just happened in the new Bleach episode!

9. When you see a leaf fall, you instantly run for cover...

10. When you start to introduce Bleach to all your other friends.

11. When you walk to the comic section, while the rest of your friends are at the other section in the book store.

12. When you start to dream weird dreams of Bleach.

13. When you try your best to draw Bleach characters, and get moody when you can't.

14. When you play the ot/et, whenever you can get your hands on a hp or mp3 with those songs.

15. When you print the lyrics and you try your best to master the song, when you don't know the language at all.

16. When you save thousands of pictures of Bleach in your com.

17. When you start making plans to be a Shinigami after you die.

18. You wonder why you're in a mental hospital just because you yelled bankai 37 times in public

19. When you're watching a movie you replace all characters with Bleach characters.

20. When you threaten someone with the phrase "Don't make me go Bankai on you're " and you're dead serious.

21. Whenever you see a funeral, you think their soul has been eaten by a hollow.

22. When you randomly pick up a cat on the street in front of your friends and say: Hey guys it's my old friend Yoruichi! They stand there clueless until...

23. When you see a ghost and ask them if they know Ichigo

24. When you burst out laughing when someone talks about cleaning detergents.

25. When instead of saying by god u find yourself saying By The Honour Of The Quincy

26. When you start calling the men/boys around u "(insert name)-kun" and the women "(insert name)-san"

27. When you put red flames on the side of the logo on the bleach bottle and underline it blue

28. When you run out side shouting "The hollows are coming, the hollows are coming"

29. You decided to act out parts of Bleach, with you and your friends playing the characters.

30. Are able to memorize everything about Bleach from Wikipedia and are able to recite it.

31. You Keep up with the anime and manga every Thursday/Friday.

32. Start freaking out when Bleach skips a week.

33. Your screen name contains a reference to Bleach SOMEWHERE in it.

34. You celebrate all the characters birthdays

35. Cry when the best of said video games aren't ever being brought to America.

36. You have bleach voices in your head

37. You and your twelve closest anime-freak friends nickname yourselves after the division captains

38. You hate anyone who still thinks bleach is a cleaning detergent.

39. You go crazy when people ask "Bleach? What's that?" And you yell at them, saying it's the best show ever!

40. You write Bleach fanfics when you should be doing your schoolwork.

41. You can change any conversation to be about Bleach.

42. When you challenge your friends to see who can watch the most Bleach in one day.

43. Ask your parents/ teachers to have a Bleach theme party

44. When you buy a black bathrobe and go up to random people and say "You can't see me."

45. You know more about bleach than you do about math

46. When you talk to your cat Yourichi on a regular basis

47. When you calculate the number of hours it will take to watch the entire series

48. When the majority of you're msn screen name is lines from Bleach

49. When you've joined a Facebook group called "Addicted to Bleach" and all of your friends think that you try to drink detergent.

50. When your mom gives you a pill every morning so you wont talk about bleach

51. You rather watch bleach than the super bowl

52. When you name your child ichigo or rukia even if you're not Japanese

53. When you decided to sing a bleach ending song for a school music competition.

54. When your cell phone rings your first thought is "Hollow Alert"

55. When you see DO NOT BLEACH on your cloth you angry cause you are thinking of Bleach the anime and not the detergent.

56. You use Bleach characters to describe someone.

57. When you go into a rant if someone pronounces a characters name wrong

58. You change the words to all your favorite songs to make them have to do with Bleach

59. When you go to the book store, you run strait to the Bleach Manga section

60. When you think your school is the Soul Reaper Academy

61. You have your favorite character's biography memorized

62. If you can't go 24 hours without talking or thinking about Bleach.

63. You look for Karakura town on Google Earth

64. You run around hitting people on the forehead to purify them and send them to Soul Society

65. When you come to Japan just to watch BLEACH in it's homeland

66. When you have a bleach theme on your birthday party

67. When you have a hollow phobia

68. You plan on addicting you children to bleach while they're still in the womb

69. When you bake a cake with Bleach on it and it's a strawberry cake

70. When you write 'ichigo kurosaki' instead of your name on a test paper

71. When you get annoyed when other people who watch the series don't know the names of the character by heart. "It's Kenpachi, not eye-patch guy!"

72. When you think Hollows are raiding your fridge when your not looking

73. If your physician tells you, you watch too much television especially bleach

74. When you know what YKYWTMBW stands for

75. When you pat someone's head while talking

76. Start saying "that's my line"

77. Make a soul slayer from Metal

78. When you start saying Kenpachi Fried Chicken instead of Kentucky Fried Chicken

79. You say lines in school which you find hilarious but no one else does

80. When you stay home from school/work to catch up on Bleach

81. Start going crazy thinking your cat is a woman

82. When you go to school pissed and your friend asks what happened in Bleach now?

83. When you're giving your dad a beat down

84. Always asking people how to get into the Soul Society

85. When you start using paint program to make a lot of little swords

86. You know that Aizen is more of a threat than Global Warming

87. When bankai becomes the only logical reason to exist

88. When you just don't trust men with hats

89. On Halloween people are asking why you carry a sword instead of a Scythe

90. You finish all your essays with to be continued and title them with simple numbers

91. Someone asks if you seen 300 yet and your thinking of the 300th chapter of the manga

92. When all you do during the day is think what Renji would look like as a human

93. When you have minor depression because no episodes are this week

94. When you put on an eye patch to give your opponent an advantage

95. When you watch Ghostbusters and begin screaming "you're doing it wrong"

96. The welcome message in your cellular phone is "I'am your Kanpaktuo"

97. Forgot what bleach actually does

98. When you think of it while doing the laundry

99. Someone pisses you off you hit them in the face and yell "I reject"

100. When you think there is no such thing possible as too much bleach

101. You are able to write a 10 page essay on Bleach

102. When your eyes turn white

103. When you call a group of ten people at school the espada

104. When you think your principal is Aizen

105. When you call your friend chad "sade"

106. When you study for history exam and wonder what the historical figures bankai would be

107. When you dream about Renji in leather pants

108. You wonder if every candy is a modified soul

109. Try doing a soul burial on anyone

110. You want to marry Tite Kubo

111. You're referred as that Bleach freak

112. When your license plate reads BANKAI

113. When you start hearing the actor's voices in other shows

114. When you threaten little children with bankai

115. When you read or write lists like this

116. When you know already you're addicted

It is finally done!! Hope you enjoyed this. Um more is to come because I am extremely addicted and have so much free time!!


	2. More symptoms

_Ok you people wanted more so here they are._

**More Bleach addicted symptoms**

When you cosplay rukia at an anime convention, only to get followed by a thousands ichigos behind you.

When you confuse a bat for a hell butterfly

When you spend all day trying to watch from bleach episode one to the latest episode

When you steal unicorn kidneys because you said that Mayuri needs them for research.

When you see white ribbons you think there spiritual.

When you start drawing byakuya, renji, and ichigo having hardcore yaoi

When you try to use "Konsou" on all the Naruto fans

When you made many good friends of bleach freaks

When you buy a bleach school backpack and use it to school.

When you say 'YOU SONNA A BLEACH!' or say 'Life's a Bleach."

When you think that deaths don't exist anymore.

When you call any emo you see, a "Bleach rip-off!'

When you see a stuff lion thinking its kon

When you get in a fight after school, but get completely beat up because you spent too much time trying to go bankai.

When you think kenpachi is a pirate

When you use Aizen as your universal scapegoat

When you finally leave your mother's house, and yell to her: "Okay mom, today I'll set out into the world to defeat the evil Espada"

When you make a class speech on how you found your zanpakuto name

When you want to attend an anime convention and hunt for bleach characters

When you categorize your friends into "those who watch bleach anime", "those who read the manga", and "those who don't like bleach" so you don't let any spoilers slip out while talking to them

When you grab hold of a live electrical wire and direct the flow of electricity out of your finger and shout "White Lightning!"

When you mix together Naruto hand signs with Bleach Kidou chants.

When you come up with all the possible reasons why KT named the anime/manga Bleach

When you try to insult someone with a Bleach quote.

When you copy and paste all these phrases and send them out compiled to your other bleach addicts through email

When you realize that there are more people that seem to watch more bleach than you.

When you hold out you right hand with your left during episodes while screaming bankai

When you suggest your school uses bleach's school uniforms instead of the ugly ones they have in mind

You know you watch to much bleach when you grab a bendy snake toy and say "Howl, Zabimaru!! "

When a video game is made by Bandai you keep thinking it says bankai

When you're beyond bored and you're watching the naruto movie because nothing's on tv, and naruto's running from the train and your just going: dude, wtf. ichigo could've owned that train already.

You have a wall scroll of Bleach on your wall, and every time you get dressed, you yell "stop staring at me!"

You get bored enough to draw what Ichigo would look like if he was a girl

When you think that the sequel to Bleach will be called "Detergent"

When you start writing a fanfic for bleach called detergent

When you write a book report on Volume 1 of the Bleach manga.

When you try to imagine what your bankai would be like based on your personality

When during geography class you write 'bleach' instead of 'beach'

You know you watch too much bleach when your friends know you're watching bleach at home without even telling them!!

You know... when you space out in class thinking about Soul Society, your teacher calls on you and you say shut up in Japanese.

When you know that Johnny Yong Bosch voice is in EVERYTHING. **(Thanks to Lady Sango the Taijiya)**

When you make your own Bleach clothing because you need more **(Thanks to Misa A. chan)**

When you are flailing your arms gasping for breath as you exclaim to the kid in the manga section of a bookstore, "It is BLEACH not Blech!" **(Thanks to Sheepsama13)**

When you're reading this and keep nodding **(Thanks to The Hollow Inside)**

**_Hurray more is coming on the way!!_ **


End file.
